Your Highness
by Kizi1999
Summary: The war has started! "We can't trust those humans" "Screw you elves" All if these words! But, can an elf and a human be together? A betrayal of a two human to the Kupa Keep. The search his friend and to protect the beloved ones."I'll always be there for you, you're highness. As my name is..."(Based on The Sticks of Truth, I know... a terrible summary I've got there).
1. Good bye old ones, Hello to the new one

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!" An adult elf moved a huge maroon coloured curtains away and let the sunshine into the room. "It's a beautiful day to start a new adventure. " He continued.

"Urgh, what's the time now?" A prince pulled his blanket closer to him.

" 6.30 a.m. My lord!" The butler has a wide smile on his face. With a groan from the prince, he finally rises his body. His blue and silky pajama might be a little too big for him, one of his shoulders were quite showing or revealing a bit.

"My lord, you know it is bad for your health if you woke up late right?" The elf took his prince's hand and lead him to the royal bathroom. "Well, especially for a kid like you." He continued.

"I know, sorry." The prince apologise.

"Ahaha, that's okay Prince Kyle. I hope that you learn your lesson." The butler laughed. Which make Kyle blushed a bit.

* * *

"Ah, you're highness!" Jimmy, the piper of the elves greets his Prince. "Oh, Jimmy. I didn't notice that you were here." Kyle said.

"Well, since Jimmy is here, I leave Kyle to you. Is that okay with you?" The butler patted Jimmy's head.

"W-why of c-co-course Vishnal, leave i-it to m-me!" The piper took off his hat and bowed in front of them.

"Great, play nice okay Kyle?" Vishnal let go his prince's hand, "Already? Join us Vishnal!" Kyle commands the butler.

Vishnal smiled at Kyle, then he pat the prince's soft red hair. "Tomorrow, I promised. But first, I must help the king and the queen."

x~X ~ x

"Stupid Vishnal, he just leave me and didn't want to play with me!" Kyle walk in a hallway with the piper. His cheek were puffed and his arms were crossed.

"H-he i-is the f-favourite butler f-for yo-your mother and father. " Jimmy walked slowly dince his is a cripple.

As Kyle heard that, he let go a sad sigh. "Why he can't be my butler. Mine..." He said.

Jimmy look at his friend, what he saw is a lonely kid who needs a friend to company him since he's the only child in the castle. Well, of course he would to but he is NOT a royal piper, he just an old friend of Kyle.

"Kyle, why do want Vi-Vishnal to p-play with you? Well, s-since you ha-have me?" The piper asked.

"I-I don't really know, it just that... I felt warmness around him. H-he is** special.**" Kyle blushed as he finished it. His face was bright red.

". . . . . Do you like him Kyle? " Jimmy tried to joke around.

Unfortunately, his joke was failed when Kyle shyly nod.

Jimmy stare at him blankly, when he realize that Kyle wasn't joking. His jaw dropped. He fall in love with his family's butler! The tall, handsome, caring,brown haired, hazel eyes butler!

"Y-you c-can't be serious K-Kyle, y-you kn-know that b-butler can't-"

"Be in relationship with the person he worked for..." The prince started to frown.

Jimmy started to felt guitly after he said that, "H-hey, Jimmy..." Kyle pulled the piper's yellow sleeve. "Can we... just kept it as a secret? "

"O-of you're highness. I w-won't t-tell the k-king and the q-queen." Jimmy agreed, he knew that it will cheer up his prince.

"Thanks, you're cool,man!" The prince started to beam up. "Come on! Ma and Pa must be waiting for us at the dining hall! " He pulled the cripple.

* * *

"Good morning boys." Queen Sheila greet them with a smile on her face. While the king was busy reading the scroll.

"Morning!" They responded.

They all took their seats, as they were eating, "Um... Ma? Can a king change something... I don't know a rules maybe?" The red-headed prince asked.

"Wha-wha-WHAT!" The queen almost faint while the king is already sprayed his tea.

"No no no! I said that uh..." The first item that Kyle saw is a pie, "This apple pies are sure tasty Ma...?" Kyle said softly to his mother.

"Oh? I thought you just said something ridiculous..." The queen catch her breath.

"Ahaha, why would he said something 'ridiculous ', am I right... You're highness? " Jimmy shrink himself after he said that.

"Yeah..." Kyle put on a fake smile on his face.

Both of the boys were playing together at the royal garden after their breakfast. "Hey, Kyle... Why your garden was connected to the forest?" Jimmy throw to a ball.

"To be honest, I don't know. My parents like it, I guess?" He tried to reach the ball, unfortunately the ball was a little higher than him and went into the forest. He asked polietly to leave, well to get the ball.

X~X~x

"Where is that ball." Kyle wander alone in the forest.

While searching for the ball, he observed the beauty of the nature. The birds were chirping, he like the feelings when the wind blew at his hair, and the ray of the lights through the thick trees. He was giggling when a few birds were flew around him.

Without noticing, he played along with the birds. However, it more likely he was dancing with the birds. He walked even deeper to the forest and found a swallow river.

With a curious thoughts, Kyle took off his brown boots, crown and put it aside. Kyle slowly dip his foot into the water, it's cold but cool at the same time. He could saw a little fishes swim in between his toes.

He felt so calm, forget all of those stress, his family, and even Vishnal!

"This is the most perfect day..." Kyle sat on a rock.

When suddenly, "Whoa..." Kyle quickly turned his head as he heard that. It was a small boy, he had a brown leather shirt and a dark green cape. And... a human!

"W-who are you!" Kyle growled at the boy. "Whoa, whoa easy, I mean no harm." The boy shook his hands. "My name is Stan, Stan Marsh." The boy smiled. "What's yours? "

The prince still didn't trust the human completely, but it's just a name.

"Kyle... just Kyle. " The prince quickly hid his crown behind, it seems like Stan didn't notice it yet. "Really? I thought elves had a weird name." Stan's eyes were sparkling as he asked it.

"Ahaha no, don't you watch Terrance and Philip at the town! Philip is an elf and his name is not weird." Kyle said.

"Wait, you watch them too! We're in the same boat dude!" Stan said in excitement, and so as Kyle.

X~x~X

"Shit, look at the sun." Stan looked at sunset. "Sorry dude, but I've got something important to do." Stan stood up, before he could go...

Kyle pulled his cape, "C-can we meet again... tomorrow? " He questioned the boy without making an eye contact.

"Sure, anything for you! " Stan winked before he leave Kyle alone.

"He is... **different than the others**!" Kyle thought. The human that he just met, he want to becomes friend with him because he wants to! He even didn't know that Kyle is a prince of elves.

"Huh?" Kyle found the ball that had been searching for. "The ball... SHIT! Jimmy is waiting for me!" The prince quickly rushed to his castle.

* * *

The piper puffed his cheek, "Come on dude, I'm sorry... The ball rolled quite far away than you think." Kyle bow multiple times and apologies at the same time.

Jimmy looked at him and let go a sigh, "Fine, I forgave you."

"Oh, Kyle. Your parents want to see you." Vishnal called the prince. "Ca-catch y-you later Prince. My m-mother must b-b-be waiting for me." Jimmy walks toward the main entrance.

"Come on, your parents were waiting for you." Vishnal gently held Kyle's hand and lead him to the ballroom.

x~X~x

"Yes Ma, Pa... why do you guys wanted to see me all of the sudden?" Kyle close the golden doors. His parents were sitting on their own throne.

"We like to introduce your new bodyguard Kyle." King Gerald said.

"Wh-what, but that's means Vishnal will never play with me!" Kyle covered his mouth with his hands. "Look, we know that you're very close to him, But we need to reduce the burden of his." His mother explained even further.

Kyle only could kept himself shut. "Well, you can come in now." The king said to 'someone'.

"O-okay..." It was Stan!

"Stan!?"

"K-Kyle? You're the PRINCE!?"

"It's seems like you both already met each other huh?" Queen Sheila smiled. "Hope you boys can be a good friends."

"Stsn is a human, I know that elves and humans were not that close, but his skills were perfect! Even an adult human can't beat him." The king said.

Kyle gave Stan a sharp glare, one hateful glare. Stan just smile back at him.

"If I can beat him, will you guys bring Vishnal back to me?" Kyle tilted his head. "What?" His parents responsed.

"Will you promised me that you'll bring Vishnal back if I could beat him?" Kyle said in a serious tone.

"How about like this, I will train him and we'll see if it's work." Stan suggested it to the royal highness.

They nod their heads as an agreement. "Well then, I agreed with Stan. " My queen spoke. "You two may leave now." The king said.

X~ x~X

"Why you didn't tell me that you're the prince! I nearly lost in the woods!" Stan complained, Kyle were arranging some pillows for the boy since they had to share the room.

"There, I done." Kyle placed the extra pillows on his king-sized bed. "Cool, you know how to make the bed even though you have maids! " Stan change his outfit into a pajamas. "Well, Vishnal is the one who taught me." Kyle put on his blue pajama.

"Hey, I'm sorry..." Stan laid down on the bed. "Huh? For what?" Kyle yawns.

"You know, about your old butler..."

"Oh.. That's okay, at least if you kept your job perfectly fine..." Kyle pulled the blanket closer to himself.

Stan notice that the prince pulled the blanket. "Ya cold?" He asked. Kyle nod slowly, "Here." Stan hugged Kyle from behind. "Wh-what are doing!?" Kyle shocked.

"Come on, just give it a try." Stan said and felt asleep while hugging Kyle.

Kyle felt the warmness flowing into his body, slowly and slowly...

They both sleep soundly... well only Stan though.


	2. The Beginning Of Elves Kingdom

Hey,** it's Kizi here, you may know me from Life as Cat, North Park and the Season Myth Package which I didn't finished it yet. Look, I gonna focused on North Park and You're Highness more than the Season Myth, for Life as Cat... I think update it as soon as possible. Since a lot of you read it... with those typos and errors. Oh, well please feel free to leave some review.**

* * *

"C-come on Y-you're highness, you can b-b-beat him!" Jimmy cheered at the side of the training ground.

Kyle swings his sword at Stan. However, the warrior managed to avoid it. Stan grab the bamboo stick and hit the prince's hand. Even though it's a little stings, Kyle still hold the sword.

"Not bad, for a beginner. " Stan fasten his steps and jumped high up to the sky. "H-how?" Kyle look at the sky.

Suddenly, he saw a figure! Falling from the sky, he quickly dodge it as Stan slammed the the bamboo sword onto the ground and left a crack on the gound, the muddy smoke now kept flew around. Kyle froze when he saw the impact of it. Without wasting the time, Stan took the advantage to win.

The warrior suddenly appear from the smoke and jumped towards the prince. He spin and swings his bamboo sword at the same time, then he slashed the sword of the prince.

Because of the strong force, Kyle's sword dropped on the ground as so as him. The sword was picked up by the warrior and he stab the ground with it.

The prince glare at the warrior, "Give up?" Stan gave Kyle a crooked smile. "Nope!" Kyle kicked Stan in the balls.

x~X~x

"That doesn't count as winning! " Stan holds his 'private part' in pain.

"Yes it is! You totally fainted after I kicked you!" Kyle grabbed his pillow and hold it clise to his chest.

"I-I gon-gonna get s-some tea f-for yo-you two..." Jimmy walked out of the room.

The situation is a little awkward after Jimmy walk out, Stan sat on a chair while Kyle laid down on his bed. "So, what are you gonna do next? " Stan asked the red-headed prince.

"Hmm? I don't know..." Kyle shrugged, he look really bored.

Stan put his index finger on his chin, thinking about something 'fun'. An idea popped in his mind, "How about we visit the town, this evening! " Stan said.

Kyle looked at him blankly, "Are you serious, what if my parents caught me? What if Vishnal saw me?" He began to multiple up his questions or rather ramblings.

"Pfft... it will be fine, anyway... I'm here to protect you from the danger, right?" Stan smiled. Kyle look at him, he could feel the shiny aura around Stan. His heartbeat suddenly moved uncontrollably. "W-Whatever! " The prince tried to hide his face with the pillow.

*CREEK *

"I-i brought the tea, you're majesty. " Jimmy walked into the room. He placed the tea set on the table. "I think I better go home, goodbye you're majesty." Jimmy waved at his friends before walked out of the room.

"He... doesn't heard right? About our plan?" Kyle thought to himself, is not like the hate the piper, but he can be really irritating sometimes.

"So what do you say? Wanna join me?" Stan said. "I guess so..." Kyle gave Stan a weak look, he wasn't sure if this is a good idea.

Stan look or stare at Kyle for a few minutes, his blue eyes were lock at Kyle's red hair. "What?" The prince asked. "I just wondering, you're the only elf with red coloured hair besides the queen." Stan moved closer and closer to Kyle. "Uh... Stan?" The prince a little further from the human boy.

"I think you need to disguised Kyle." Stan smiled, which kinda disappointed the prince. "Why I felt sad? It's like I was hoping for something else to happens? " Kyle shook his head, leave the thought of his away.

" Why should I? " Kyle questioned his body guard, "Well, what if a stranger kidnapped you or caught you as a hostage? " Stan rise his eyebrow. "I mean, everyone know that the prince of elves have red hair."

"I thought that you will protect me from anything." Kyle mumbles, 'What did you said?" Stan tried to grab his tea, give a cup of tea to Kyle too. "Nah, nothing..." Kyle took a sip of his tea

Stan suddenly put a green coloured hat on Kyle's head. "Wh-what is this?" Kyle took a small peek under his hat, the wool hat is too big for him, "Ahaha, it's your disguise thingy I guess." Stan laughed, "My mom gave it to me, but green is not my colour."

Kyle took the hat of, "Oh, so... how's your family right now?", Stan just shrugged. "Well, they're um... dead..."

"O-oh... I'm sorry Stan..."

"Nah, it's okay. So... wait till evening?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"Mom, we're going to the garden." Kyle lied, "Okay, make sure you boys back before the moon rise." Sheila knit some clothing.

"Well, that's much more easier than I expected." Stan was waiting for his friend at the other room. "Yeah, she trust me since I was the only child in the family."

x ~ X ~ x

The French styled town, the friendly residential, a beautiful fountain in the middle of the town. It's... peaceful.

Kyle has his red cloak all over himself while Stan just went to the town in his casual outfit. " Aren't you worry about anything? Since you're my body guard?" Kyle tilted his head up, even though they were four, Stan is a little taller than Kyle.

"Oh, they don't know about it." Stan rubbed his neck. "I kind of, make my own decision."

"STAN!" A loud voice came behind them.

Stan let go a sigh, "Oh god..." A blonde boy suddenly glomp the black haired boy. "Hey, where have you been?" He asked Stan. "And who is this?"

Stan pushes the blonde kid away from him and stood up, "Prince Kenny, this is Kyle. He is an elf." He introduced to the both royal kid. "Kyle huh, his name was same as the prince's name." Kenny smiled.

"Shit that was the close one..." Kyle thought. "PRINCE KINNY!" An 'overweight ' wizard ran after thr blonde prince. "Hey Cartman, what took you so long." Kenny asked innocently.

Cartman flipped him off, "Fuck you Kinny! And who is this!? Another faggots!?" The wizard points his finger at Kyle.

"Oh, this little cutie? He's name is Kyle and he is an elf." Kenny grabs both of Kyle's shoulder. Eric look Kyle, for a full minute, "Elf? So he IS a faggot." Cartman have a smirk on his face which make Kyle even more annoyed.

"Excuse me? What fid you just called me!?" Kyle growled angrily, "Oh nothing Kahl, just a faggot. You know, that every elves were faggots and-" Before the wizard could finished, the elf prince punched him in the eye.

Kyle clenched his fist, "Don't you dare, make fun of elves! Maybe some of them are, but some of yhem are NOT!" Kyle raise his voice at the 'not' part.

Kyle never get his nerve like this, he usually respects everyone and didn't care about their race, sexual orientation, or species! But this guy, Cartman was a total dick!

"YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP FAT LARD!"

"AYE, I'M NOT FAT! I'M BIG BONED. YOU STUDIP JEW!"

The elf prince and the wizard king started to yelled at each other, "Wow, I've never met someone who talked back at Cartman back!" Kenny said as he amazed at Kyle's action. "He also have an amazing ass!" Kenny gawk.

"What the fuck Kenny!?" Stan look at him blankly, but Kenny just shut himself. "Uh... Kenny?"

"Dude, I think I came a little when I look at the ass" Kenny covered his white pants with his hands.

"Aww, sick!" Stan shook his head.

"THAT'S IT! You going to get it Kahl, you're gonna get it..." Cartman walked away and pulled Kenny along. The blonde gave a small wave before he go. "Dude, what's that all about?" Sta walk towards the elf.

Suddenly, a monster walk towards them, "Hey Stan." He greet the human boy. "Hey Clyde..." Stan replied weakly.

"Kyle, this is Clyde. The prince of Cyclops. However, he is born with two eyes only." Stan introduced.

Clyde brushed his horns calmly, "I saw that you were fighting with the Wizard King. Some guts you got there," He winked.

"Yeah, he's an idiot." Kyle tried to be friendly, "I see... well I have to go now." Clyde walked slowly and leans closer to Kyle's ear. "Farewell, prince of elves..." He whispered and walked away.

Kyle jotled as he heard that, he turned his head. His face were full of fear. "Hey Kyle? You okay man?" Stan put his hands on Kyle's shoulder. "No,nothing..." Kyle lied.

"I-I wanna go home Stan..."

* * *

The boys walked back, but...

"Why do I smell smoke..." Stan sniffed. "More likely, WHY I SEE SMOKE FLOATING AROUND!" Kyle cough. They ran faster to their destination and... it was on fire.

The castle! The blazing fire had eaten up the castle, black coloured smoke floating around it. Spark of sound, burning sound!

"MOM! DAD!" Kyle rushed to the castle, ingore Stan who was trying to stopped him. "Y-You're highness! " Stan entered the castle too.

x ~ X ~ x

"Mom? Dad? *cough* V-Vishnal?" Kyle kept his cloak on, tightly holds it. "W-where are you..." He look around. Hoping for his family to be alright.

"K-Kyle? G...get out..."

The prince followed the voice, he didn't want to stop as he saw some burning woods on top of his ex-butler.

"Vishnal! Oh god..." Kyle run towards his butler, he kneel down and hold Vishnal's hands tightly. "I-I'm here..." Kyle's green eyes started to teary.

The butler cough, "I'm s-so sorry... I-I can't kept our promise..." He gave Kyle a small smile. Kyle's face started to turn red, his eyes too. "I won't leave you! I'll stay here!" Kyle holds the butler's hands close to his chest.

"Kyle, you need to go... you can't die... because of me..." Vishnal started to cry. Kyle looked at Vishnal, he cried...

"But...**I love you." **

Kyle confessed his feelings, Vishnal look at the prince and smiled. "Thank you, it's means a lot to me Kyle..."

"KYLE!" Stan's voice were caught by the two elves.

"You better go... Leave this castle..." Vishanl slowly closed his eyes, "V-Vishnal? " Kyle said softly. "Don't leave me... " Kyle sobbed.

"KYLE! THERE YOU ARE!" Stan ran towards his prince. "Come on, we better go!" Stan carried Kyle like a princess.

* * *

After the incident, all of the elves had to moved somewhere else as the Wizard King kicked them out of the town, but he didn't know the prince of elves was still alive.

They build their new residential in the forest. Deeper than when Kyle and Stan met for the first time.

All of it, happens twelve years ago...

but one question kept disturbed Stan until now.

"We must never trust any human!" Kyle gave his speech at the elves town and all of the elves were agreed with him.

"From now on, we must fight human! AND GAVE NO MERCY!" The prince growled. All of the elves cheered for him.

After the speech, "Stan, could we... talk for a sec?" Kyle asked. "Sure dude... what is it? " Stan questioned back.

"Um, if you want to... go back to your home town, I don't mind..." Kyle look away as he said that. "Huh? Why should I?" Stan tilted his head.

Kyle sigh, "Well, I scared if you... um... agreed what I said earlier. " Stan looked at Kyle blankly, "Of course I choose you. You're my super best friend and I'll never be a traitor."

Is that true? He will never choose to reunited with the humans again?

Kyle blushed rapidly, "S-shut up!" While Stan teased the prince.

Really Stan? Is your decisions are...

Stupid.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the fic. Leave some reviews and I'll see you next time!**

**-Kizi1999 **


	3. The Truth Of Humans Hating Elves

**Hey guys, I'm back! Well, I know that a haven't gone for so long but my two month holidays has started so yeah... Oh yeah, this chapter... well rated M a bit...sorry.**

**Anyway, enjoyed yourself!**

* * *

The prince walked in the hall way alone, he carried a ton of books that close to his chest. The kingdom of elves have done in a year after the most horrible incident in the elves history.

They had to re-do everything back, which surprisingly it done in a year. The numbers of elves have decrease since the royal guards, maids, the royal highness and butler died... Kyle almost cry when he remembers Vishnal, but it's stopped when something furry feeling at his legs.

"Nyan~" A white furred with red spots nuzzle itself against Kyle. The prince notices it but he ignore the cat. "Go away, I hate human creatures." He tried to 'shoo' the cat away, however the cat nuzzled itself harder.

Kyle kneel down, put his books onto the floor and pick up the cat. "Look here...uh... kitty, I know that you're very cute but-" Kyle observe the cat's green eyes, which it almost as same as his. He look at the cat appearance, curly fur, red and white colour, small body figure. It's like... Kyle in the version of a cat.

"Urrgh, now it sound like I hate myself..." Kyle sighed, the cat tilted his head and meow. Kyle put the cat down and pick up his books again. He turns his back and walks away. But the cat followed him. A young lady saw it and giggles a bit. "Huh, what's wrong?" Kyle questioned the young lady.

"My prince, I didn't know that you find yourself a company." She smiled warmly. The prince gave the lady a confused look and rise his eyebrow. She still tried to kept her giggles, she point her finger at the cat.

Kyld almost jumped when he saw the cat. "LEAVE ME ALOOOOOONNNEEE!" Kyle run away from the cat. But the cat chased after him.

x~X~ x

*PANT* *PANT *

Kyle took a deep breath in his room. He ran most of the castle just to get away from the cat. "The fuck just happen? Why the cat followed me..." Kyle talk to himself, he took a small peek from his door, no sign of the cat.

"I think I've lost him..." He walked slowly out of the room, his books were still stayed in their position and the prince make his way to the library.

When he is on his way...

*BAMP* He bumped into someone, "I-I am so s-sorry sir-" He tilted his head up and saw his super best friend, Stan... the only human who allowed to enter the kingdom and the castle of the elves.

"Oh, hey Kyle!" Stan smiled, his smile could calm Kyle. No one knows why. "O-oh, hi Stan..." Kyle gave the warrior a small nod. "Nyan~" The cat suddenly jumped onto Stan's head.

This time, Kyle is literally jumped.

"Wha...what's with the cat.." Kyle took a step back, "Oh this?" Stan pick the cat from his head. "This is our new family member, say hello to Kiki!" Stan move the cat's paw as he wave it at Kyle.

The prince glare at the warrior, "Seriously? You really want to keep it..." Kyle said.

Stan patted the cat, "Yeah, I think it gonna be a lot of fun if we took care of it." The boy kissed the cag forehead, which make the prince blushed. "Man, I wish was THAT cat... wait, what?" Kyle slapped himself.

Stan saw that his friend slapped himself, make some different expression, which he found it's cute.

He give out a small laugh, "Stop laughing!" Kyle's face is red like a rose as he noticed that Stan was looking at him. "Okay, okay... so can we keep it?" Stan ask for a permission. "Fine, we can keep Kiki..." Kyle shook his head.

* * *

After his study at the library, the prince went to the town of elves with his body guard. All of the elves greet them with a smile on their face. Kyle was a really kind prince, he didn't need any bows, money, supplies for free.

"Aah~ isn't this great! Friendly elves, tasty foods..." Stan started his own ramblings. Kyle rolls his eyes, he suddenly saw something thag creep him out.

An 'elf' wore a dull coloured cloak all over itself, "um... Stan, could you give me a minute?" Kyle followed the elf without heard the answer from Stan.

"Um... sure...?" Stan stood alone in the middle of the crowds.

. . . . . .

"Okay! Let's get back to the poem!" Stan took out a notepad and a pencil. "Let's see... You take the shade of grey, And make them fade away. You brighten up my day, oh baby won't you stay..."

x ~ X ~ x

Kyle followed the 'elf', he kept run after it even it's hard to recognise it since the town was kind of crowded. "Wait! I command you to STOP!" The prince fasten his steps and kept chased it.

He run and run, until... It's lead to the alleyway.

"Wha? You can't be serious..." Kyle walk slowly as he entered the creepy alleyway. He look around his surroundings, it's seem nothing weird. "Maybe, it's just my imagination." Kyle turned back to walk out of the alleyway

Out of nowhere, two pair of hands pulled him deeper. "WE GOT HIM!" A human exclaimed. "I'll take back my words..." Kyle thought to himself.

The elf prince struggle to free himself from the two mysterious figure. "Let me go! Don't you know who I am!" Kyle growled at the humans.

"Wait, Kyle?" A blonde boy tilted his head, a confused look on his face. "K- Kenny!? What are you doing here? And why Cartman is here!" Kyle yelled, the wizard pushed the elf on the ground.

"Hey! What the hell man!" Kyle growled, his eyes were showing that he hates human. Kenny is a weirdo for Kyle, his flirtatious and friendly nature, sexy face. While Cartman, every elf knew him for his rudeness and layers of fats. He is the true enemy for Kyle.

"Say, you're really a cutie Kyle, am I right Cartman~" Kenny smirks, while Cartman look away.

Without wasting the time, Cartman tied both of the red-headed prince's hands above him with a rope. "The fuck! L-let me go!" Kyle tried to struggle, but no use. The wizard IS bigger than him.

"We didn't know that you're the prince of the elves, Kyle. Our original plan is to kidnapped you and become our hostage, but since you are the most adorable elf..." Kenny paused and gave Kyle a crooked smile.

"I wanna play a quick game with you." The blonde lower his body and touch the elf. He moved the red cloth all over Kyle's face, he couldn't see any thing of course. "W-What are you... going to do... with me?" Kyle nervously asked.

"Something that you didn't want to know." Cartman kept hold the hands, strong.

Kenny moves his hand under Kyle's body and rise it. "I hope that you didn't hate me after this." Kenny said innocently.

The human prince licks Kyle's white body with full of enjoyment. "Urgh!?" Kyle struggled even harder, "Oh no prince, stay with me." Kenny moves his other hand slowly on the body towards the chest.

"My, my Kyle... pink nipples. You're truly beautiful." Kenny said, playfully playing it. "Ergh, seriously Kenny..." Cartman looked at the blonde prince blankly.

Kenny took Cartman's hand and almost place it on Kyle's pants. "You can touch it you know?" He smile at the wizard. However, the wizard placed his hand on the elf's upper thigh. "Heh, I just warm up."

Kenny shamelessly rub his palm on Kyle's crotch. While Kyle, had chills going around his spine as the other prince touch it.

"S-someone... help...me..." Kyle groan, the humans just ignored it. Kenny lift his hand to grab Kyle's pants. As his fingers touched the upper pants and pulled it a bit lower, Kyle squirmed and shout "STAN!"

Out of nowhere, the warrior managed to found his prince. "KYLE!?" Stan's jaw dropped as he saw his 'friends' try to 'touch' his prince.

"B-back off! Let my prince go!" Stan pushes the humans and carries his prince like a princess. "Are you okay?" He asked as the red-headed buried his face on the warrior's chest. "What the fuck did you guys want!" Stan growled furiously at his friends.

"Excuse us, but is that the person who you worked for Stan! An elf!?" Cartman stood up. "Really Stan, you know that the elves are the one who killed my sister." Kenny change his voice tone to the serious type.

"We didn't sure yet! You guys have no prove!" Stan paused, "Besides, even the pirates, vikings and the-"

"SHUT UP!" Kenny shout, which cause everyone stayed silence. "Fine, if you wanted to become with those scum... then go ahead." Cartman put on his cloak and walked away. Followed by Kenny.

The blonde stopped at the warrior and whispered, "The gate still open for you..." He put on his hoodie and follow Cartman.

* * *

"I can't believe that I was about to lost my virginity!" Kyle buried his face on the pillow, Stan only could laid beside him. "Wait, so that means you're still a..." Stan pulled the blanket closer to him.

Kyle give him a shy nod, while Stan had a smile on his face. "W-Whatever! I'm not the type of prince who collected womens like Kenny!" Kyle blushed even harder, but he smiled as he heard a chuckled from the warrior.

"Oh Kyle, I wonder who will be the first one." Stan yawned, and Kyle mocked him with his pillows.

* * *

**Oh my god! I can't believe, this story actually enjoyed me to write more... a little rated M here though but who cares! Right?**

**-Kizi1999 **


	4. Midnight Play

**This story... this story... I've lost the planning book... oh god. Anyway, happy new year to all of my readers! I'm so glad that I still able to update it, I feel like I have no life though... I also have read so many fanfiction that's so cute and beautiful... **

**Enjoy your reading. **

* * *

Kyle lazily opened his eyes, "What's the time now... " He stood up and look at his huge window, the sky still black-purplish colour, a lot of white dots filled up the surface of the sky.

"It's still dawn, I guess to the bed I go." Kyle pulled his blanket and placed his head on the soft pillow. However...

"I can't sleep..." He mumbled to himself.

Just about the prince to get up, a hand pulled him back to the bed. "Waa-" Kyle let go a yelp. As the prince laid on the bed, the warrior was top of him.

"Is he.. half asleep?" Kyle thought to himself. He felt nervous and excited at the same time, mostly nervous...

Not just that... the human warrior was shirtless, "This.. kinda uncomfortable.."Kyle shook his head, but his eyes were locked at his friend's blue eyes, it's almost hypnotised him.

"What am I thinking!?" The prince cover his eyes with his hands and blushing at the same time.

Finally, Stan was fully awake. "Huh? Oh, hey Kyle!" He smiled at his friend, he seems he didn't notice the position that they got into.

Stan notice that his friend was blushing, covering his eyes and shaking... "Dude, what's wrong? A-are you catch yourself a cold?" Stan took Kyle's hand from covering the emeralds.

As he remove the hands, he saw the eyes were teary. "S-Stan... Please s-stop..." Kyle whimpers, which make Stan become 'hard' a bit.

"Oh boys, I think I heard-" A woman elf walked into the royal bedroom without knocking. She saw the boys were doing 'it', and misunderstood. "I leave you two alone..." She giggles.

After the woman close the door, Stan realised it. "Oh sick! Dude, I'm so sorry, I mean it!" Stan started to talking nonsense, or apologise.

"Dude, chill out! I should told you earlier! It's my fault!" Kyle sit up and pat the warrior's back.

They both stopped and looked at each other eyes, and started to laugh. "Man, that's priceless! Ahahaha, did you see her face?" Stan laughed, he shook his head. "Duh, she's just like 'I'm out of here!' I hope the rumours doesn't spread though." Kyle rub the back of his head.

"Nah, who the fuck care." Stan said, but Kyle stare at him drop. Dead. Serious.

"Right?" Stan wink slowly, changing his smile upside down. Knowing that he going to his own funeral.

"Pfft- Ahahaha, look at you! Dude, I just couldn't understand you." Kyle laughed, while Stan gave him a confused look, " Y-you're not going to chop of my head?"

"Why would I chop of my friend's head?" Kyle patted the taller boy's head. "Anyway, why were you awake?"

Stan shrugged before he answered the prince. "Dunno, I'm not tired actually... but you must be tired right? After that stuff..." Stan finished it with a frown.

"Y-yeah... I can't believe that I actually scared that time." Kyle pulled his knees closer to his chest. But the scary thought went away as Stan leans closer towards the prince and gave him a hugged. "Hey, don't worry about them... as long as I'm here, I will never let them touch you."

"And I mean it Prince Kyle."

* * *

Few hours has passed,

They filled up those sixty minutes with chatting, ghost stories, and finally...

"Dude, seriously!? I didn't expecting that to happen!" Kyle was amazed with the story that Stan just told him. "Now what?" The prince asked.

"Erm... I don't know, wanna play truth or dare?" Stan suggest the game to his prince. However, tge prince tilted his head, "What's that?"

"Well... It's simple, if you pick 'truth', you have to answer my question, honestly." Stan explained it, half of it. "And if you 'dare', you have to do whatever the person said." The warrior finished.

Kyle playfully nod his head, "Seem easy, I would love to play!" The elf smiled, and made the warrior's heart skip a bit.

"Dude, what's wrong with me lately..." Stan thought, but he leave his thoughts as Kyle pull his cheek.

"Huh? W-What are you doing?" Stan's cheeks were turning red, "So cool..." Kyle said it softly. Both of the boys were kept quiet, their mind were blank.

"EEEHHH!?" The boys said at the same time, "I-I j-just... It wasn't-..." Kyle's face grew redder as more as he tried to cover it. "Let's just start the game." He grew even redder.

"Okay! I think you should go first Kyle." Stan gave his honour to the elf prince.

"Ahaha, okay... Truth or Dare?" Kyle asked. "Um, truth!" Stan answered.

After the warrior gave him the answer, Kyle really put all of his thoughts to gave his friend a question. "Um, what do you think about the elves?" Kyle questioned him. "Erm... well..." For some reason, Stan felt a little bit nervous about it.

It's like, you're being asked as you're a murderer, criminal, or some bad person.

"I think that... they're powerful, mysterious, wise, majestic and..." Stan paused, he look at Kyle's green eyes, "Beautiful..."

Although the situation was in the serious theme, "Pfft- Ahahaha, that's a weird answer! That's why I kinda like you." Kyle wipe his tears from laughing. "Anyway, it's your turn."

"Uh, right... truth or dare?" Stan said, however that's not what's his mind think. "Wh-what does he mean by 'I kinda like you'!? Did he notice a little hint that I give?" Stan shook his head.

"Erm... Stan?" Kyle shook his hand in front of the warrior's face, "Huh? W-What?" Stan quickly snap out of it.

"I-I just said truth..." Kyle pull his hand away from Stan, "Am I wrong?" His eyes started to show the puppy's eyes.

Stan just went closer to the prince, and pat his head, "Nah, I just um... thinking alright." He gave a nervous laugh, Kyle seem like nothing was bother his friend, "Maybe, it's just my imagination." He took a sip of his tea.

However, without thinking, "Have you got yourself a mate?" Stan asked straight forward. And that, Kyle sprayed his tea like a fountain.

"*Cough cough* Wh-what the fuck!" Kyle cough, he has surprised reaction to the question though, and clean up the mess. "Well, I was wondering... if you h-have ever... ya know..." Stan shrugged, his face was red.

As soon as Kyle realize what does his friend meant to say, "I-I have never been into that kind of real - relationship... NEVER!" He shook both of his hands.

Stan chuckled, "Man, you are the prince, you've the brain, the wealth, and your cute looks." As he just notice a word slipped out of his tongue, he took a small peek to his friend. "Stan, it's your turn to choose." Kyle said.

The warrior suddenly let go a relive sigh, "Great, he seems to didn't noticed it." He thought, wipe the sweat across his face.

"W-Whatever, he didn't m-mean it!" Kyle thought, he glance a little to his friend who clearly was choosing between truth or dare. "But... he does say that I am cute, right..?" He kept it to himself.

* * *

**Hey guys, it's me again. That's all for now, hope guys enjoyed it, leave some review and I'll see you guys on the next chapter! **

**\- Kizi1999 **


	5. New member clan

Hey** guys, its Kizi here! I wanted to say that I have like, this exam coming on the 13th of May until 27th of May. Yeah, two weeks my friends, two fucking weeks! **

**Kyle : Well, at least you jave two weeks of holidays after the exam...**

**That's true, but after the holidays... it's hard to explain but I'm gonna ran out of energy for a month! And my whole family will have this celebrations after that month.**

**On August, I'm gonna have my trial exam... I guess? Not sure if the teachers will do it, but on October, oh yeah... The last boss of exam! And then, I could write the fanfictions! Can't wait for the end of the exam, I'm free!**

**I hope you guys could understand me. That's okay, I will write some short fics all the way. Hopefully... Anyway, enjoy your reading guys!**

* * *

"Hey, Stan?" Kyle tip-toed on a stool and keep searching on something at the kitchen's cupboards. "Yeah? What do you want?" The warrior walks in, surprisely he have good ears.

"I think we out of breads..." Kyle said, he knew that he have to send Stan to the kingdom of humans. After what's happen few days ago.

Stan leans against the wall, "Well, looks like I have to go to my hometown." He picked up his sword and basket, ya know? To fill your groceries.

"No wait, I mean we didn't need bread to live!" Kyle were trying to stop his friend but ended up positioned himself to fall off the stool.

"Dude! Watch out!" Stan throwed his sword away and quickly catch the elf prince like a princess. "You okay man?" He asked Kyle in concerned. "Y-yeah... Just don't go..." Kyle felt guilty to watch his best friend's face.

Stan actually know why Kyle didn't want him to go, "Then who's going to make the best breakfast for you without a toast?" Stan kissed his friend's forehead before he put him on the ground.

"See ya later!" Stan run towards the exit with a wave. Leaving Kyle just stood by himself in the kitchen. "D-did he just...!" He touched his forehead, his face blushed rapidly.

* * *

"Here I go..." Stan step into the human kingdom once again. However, bad timing...

Lots of human were looking at him, with a hateful glare. Most of the whispers that fills into Stan's head were hurtful words.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Why is he doing here?"

"I thought he went to join those scum elves!"

"Such a vulgar!"

"He betrayed prince Kenneth! His own childhood friend!"

""I'm tired watching THAT face."

Stan only could calm himself, he didn't want to hurt anybody or causing a scene. Most of the elves were scared to enter KupaKeep, so its up to him to enter it.

After a while, other peoples begin to ignored the exsistance of Stan. "Okay, its cool now. I should focus to the groceries." Stan said to himself as a reminder.

When suddenly, he bumped into a certain someone, "Oh, sorry man..." As he saw the appearance of the person, he quickly took back what he said.

"Ah, isn't it lovely to see you Stan Marsh." Prince Kenny greet him with a gentle bow. "I see that you're coming back, we will always welcome you." The prince took the warrior's hand and gave it a shake.

"No, I will never come back to join you guys." Stan pulls his hand away from the prince. "Not what have you done to Kyle and his family!" He roared, his anger have reached its maxium point.

"We didn't do anything!" Kenny shouted, "They the one who killed my sister, and what've we do? Just let it go!" Stan could see that Kenny's eyes begin to turned red and watery, could be he's telling the truth?

They do noticed that they were making a scene.

The moment of awkwardness and slince fills in, after a sec, they burst out laughing uproarly. "Haha, I guess see you later then..." Stan slowly try to walk away. "Please take your time in Kupa Keep, you're always welcome here." Kenny pats Stan's shoulder and walks away.

To be honest, Stan didn't know why Kenny suddenly laughed. "What the heck!?" Stan thought, "Maybe its just to end the drama..."

"I should be focus more to the groceries." Stan took out the groceries list out of the basket, "Maybe I should go to her store." He had a certain someone on his mind. "She always give me discounts."

* * *

"What? Why not!?" Stan hit the counter with both of his fist.

"Look Stan, it's different now okay?" The long black haired lady said. "But Wendy, you're the one who said I was your loyal customer." Stan whines.

Wendy just rolls her eyes and look at the warrior in her tired expression. "That's the past, its different now!" She finished with a sigh.

Stan do know that she begin to bored to handle him, but he didn't want to stop. "How?" Stan asked.

"How about if I tell you that you're our enemy? I mean, you are the one who wanted to join the elves." Wendy give the warrior a heavy sigh again.

With empty hands, Stan walked towards the exit. But he don't realized that someone is watching him.

x~X~x

"God damn it!" Stan release his anger by kicking a rock, he doesn't give a single fuck if everyone was staring at him as he was crazy.

When suddenly someone was calling his name, "H-hey Stan! Wait up!" The voice called, Stan turned his head to see the one who was calling for him.

It's only Butters, he kinda disapointed as he saw the blonde. For Stan, Butters is only weakling dork, he always volunteered himself to do stupid tasks. That's why Cartman always bullied him.

Even though Butters kinda lack of knowledge, but he have a BIG heart and kindness that no one have ever seen. This is also why Butters was so easily to go into Cartman's trap.

"Oh, hey Butters..." Stan greet and give the blonde a wave, "What's bring you here?"

"Oh, right!" Butters clapped both of his hands and dug into his bag. "Here, you can have this!" He handed over the thing.

Stan didn't expected to see it, "A loaf of bread?" He asked Butters for an explaination, the blonde understood as he saw Stan rose one of his eyebrows.

"Well, I saw you at the store earlier. So I thought I could bought it for you!" Butters give Stan a warm smile. He dug into his bag once again and give him a packet of strawberries. "I heard the elf prince love it, here."

Stan's hands were shaking when he reached out for the strawberries, he felt a little guilty to accept it, but he knew it will make him feel worse if he didn't take it.

"Thanks pal." Stan pats the blonde's head, Butters just smile at him.

x~X~x

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" Stan felt blessed after the paladin helped him.

As he wanted to walk out of the main gate, Stan heard something... something unpleasent.

"CAN'T YOU SEE IT! ITS STILL DIRTY!" Its sound like an older man voice.

"I-I'm sorry..." And another voice sound like a plead or begging.

As a warrior, Stan rushed towards to voices, following it until he met a huge house, fancy looking one. He knew that peeking or spying is bad, but he had no choice to investigate the situation.

Stan stood in front of the nearby window and look inside of it. "Why I didn't surprise? It's Jason." He face plamed as he saw the buffed guy.

Jason is one of the richest citizen, he have his own field, shops, and more. That's why he was rich, duh. However, he was greedy, bossy, selfish person. Jason didn't respect Kenny as he thought he was the only one with the wealth.

But, the another voice, it was belong to this twtchy boy. Stan saw him at the town once or twice, but he just ignore him.

"Please, y-you're r-ri-right! I-it is my fault! Just-" The twitchy boy was interrupted by Jason's whip. "You fool! Look at this!" Jason kept swinging his whip and hit the boy.

Jason kept hitting the boy until the boy doesn't feel so well. "Huh? What's a matter? Feeling sick!" Jason pulled the boy's blonde hair and hit him to the floor until the boy vomits some blood.

"Now look what have you done! Floor is even worse!" Stan could see that Jason was upset with the boy with his face, it was red of anger. "I had enough of you!" Jason pick up a rope, Stan couldn't stand with the violence.

"Enough!" Stan only give the door one powerful kick. "Jason, you've done this too far!"

But of course, Jason doesn't give a single damn. "Says the one who join the elves." He shrugged, "Tweek is my servant, prisoner! I can do whatever I want!" Jason kicked Tweek's head against the floor.

"If you want him, then buy him." Jason give Stan a smirk, of course a boy won't cost cheap.

At first, Stan offer him with a sack full of golds but Jason offers him with a higher cost. Then, two sack of golds but it wasn't enough. Lastly, it ends with five of it.

"I guess this is alright for a poor like you Marsh!" Jason laughed, then he continued. "But since this scumbag is worthless, I gave you a little cheaper than the usual."

Stan just hold both of his fist, the blonde saw that Stan clearly angry with his former owner. "I-It's fine... I used to it." He whispered .

"Anyway, enjoy your scum!" That's the last word that Stan could hear from Jason, surely that they didn't want to meet him again after this.

* * *

On the way back to the Elves' Kingdom, the boys just walked with the slience. The warrior was sure that the boy was tired with the hitting. But, at least... a talk wouldn't hurt, right?

"Hey?" Stan was trying to started to converstation. He saw that the boy was looking at him, "The name is Stan Marsh, what's yours?" Stan smiled, also trying to be friendly with the boy. "Tweek, isn't it?"

As the boy heard his name, he only could give Stan a simple nod. "Twee-Tweek Tweak... ryhme wi-ACK! with w-weak..." Tweek said as he introduced himslef to Stan.

"I see..." Stan started to sense that Tweek had a lot of negative thought inside of him.

"W-why d-did you, GAH! Even b-brought m-me anyway?" Tweek questioned the warrior. Stan kinda shocked as he didn't expect to hear anything from the twtchy boy. "Well, I just can't let you injured..." Stan answered.

"Is that so..." Tweek suddenly moved a bit slower than before, "H-hey! You okay man?" Stan rushed towards Tweek's side. But the boy only shook his head, Stan could take that as a no.

"Here, hop on!" Stan kneel down in front of the boy. "I'll give you a piggy back ride, for free." Stan give a confident wink.

Without saying a word, Tweek is on Stan's back. "Fun isn't it?" Stan smiled softly at Tweek, causing him to blushed a bit. "Y-yeah..." Tweek replied, without stuttering.

"U-uh... Stan?"

"Yeah?"

"T-thank you..."

* * *

"I told you to not to go to Kupa Keep..." Kyle sighed, "And not just that... you bring a total stranger!" Kyle hit Stan's shoulder with his fist.

Stan just laughed, watching the prince puffed his cheeks. "Chill man, I just rescued him and he seem like a nice person."

Kyle sighed, "Okay dude, but I didn't know that bread these cost so much..." He look at the basket. Kyle noticed that Stan were trying to teel him something.

"Um, about that... I use it for Tweek?" Stan smiled nervously.

"WHAT!?" Kyle yell so loud that Tweek could heard it at his room.

"Kiki, I'm scared that Prince Kyle might hate me just like Master Jason!" Tweek said it so quickly that he didn't even stutters. Tweek just hugged the cat.

After Stan introduced Tweek to his prince, Kyle just gave Tweek a warm smile and greet him as Tweek is his own family. He asked Jimmy to take care of the room, supplies and bandages.

However, Tweek had a problem with trusting other people.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"A-ah, c-come in!" Tweek let go of the cat and quickly stand up. "Its only me..." Kyle walked in with a set of tea.

Tweek nod his head, "O-oh! Your highness!" He quicken his steps towards the prince, "Let m-me ha-handle that!" He try to help the prince but Kyle coax him to not to.

After having some 'hard' time with the tea, (Tweek said that he prefers coffee, Kyle accidently added to much sugar that cause Tweek to panic if he will get diabets...) "So, Tweek... do you like the Elves' kingdom?" Kyle asked, Tweek quickly nod his head as he heard that.

"V-very much! I-it's a lot more p-peaceful a-and nature-ly? In h-here!" Tweek give Kyle his reasons. At first, Kyle just look at Tweek and then he smile. "Glad to hear that, you can go back to Kupa Keep if you want you know?"

"N-no! Please! I-I didn't w-want to go back!" Tweek plead, he doesn't want to face Jason again.

To comfort the boy, Kyle pats Tweek's head, "It's alright if you want to stay..." Kyle said in a mommy-ish tone. "How about tomorrow we plants some roses?" Kyle suggest an activity, "Erm! O-okay!" Tweek finally smiled.

* * *

**Okay! I'll think I have to stop here. Sorry if I make a mistake. Hope you guys enjoyed, leave some reviews for me to read and I'll see you guys on the next chapter!**

**-Kizi1999**


	6. Secrets between The Theif and The Twitch

**Phew, guys I'm truly sorry for the updates. Its some personal stuffs happens, life kinda sucks sometime. Writer's block too. But I think I am fine now, so hopefully you will enjoy this chapter.**

**Tweek : Y-you don't h-have to p-p-pushing it too hard... *give a cup of coffee***

**Kizi : Thank you~ *hug***

**Craig : Seriously, now?**

**Oh, new character might just joined in. Have you see the new game trailer? Spoiler, SUPER HEROS! **

* * *

"T-that is it Kyle! Y-you've got him!" Tweek cheered for his new prince.

Kyle and Stan were having some sword practice again, Kyle didn't into it but he had to. "Come on Kyle, don't be such a pussy." Stan teased.

The elf give the warrior a glare. "Yeah, right..." He said lazily.

Tweek and Jimmy just watched them from afar, placing down some plates for their prince and his friend after the battle. They actually felt a bit pity for their prince, "Did he r-really enjoyed this?" Tweek asked the piper. Jimmy could reply with a shrug.

Tweek took another glance to look at Jimmy, then he asked. "Um, Jimmy..."

Jimmy turned his head, "Yeah?" Tweek took a deep breath before he ask it. "Why do you... um... always came here?" He tilted his head.

Jimmy gave Tweek a smile, a weak smile. "Er, Jimmy?" Tweek swings his hand in front of Jimmy's face.

"Huh? What?" Jimmy's face turned redder, change his look to the reality back. Tweek still waited for the answer. The piper cleared his throat.

"I just asking you-" Tweek said but got cut off when Jimmy pulled his green leaf hat which almost covered his face. "Y-you kn-know nothing..." Jimmy just smiled.

Right after Tweek pulled his hat, "Phew, great work Ky." Stan cheerfully said to his best friend. "Ugh, you just say that..." Kyle put his sword on the ground.

Tweek walked slowly towards Stan with a towel on his arms."Er... S-Stan..." He called the warrior in a small voice. Stan tilted his head down and look at the blonde, "I-I brought you t-this.." Tweek said it nervously.

"Thanks Tweeker." Stan smiled and pat the boy's head. Tweek blushed so hard that its caught someone's attention.

"I'm the only who can call Tweek that." A boy with a long cape came along with his king, Clyde.

Clyde waved his hand to the elves team. "Hey guys! Having a training without me?" He give them a toothy grin. "Can I join?" He gave Kyle a puppy's eyes.

"Sorry two eyed, training is over." Kyle smirked.

Meanwhile those two are having a majestic chat, Stan noticed that Tweek was hiding behind him. "Tweeker, what's wrong?"

"Just. Stop. It."

Stan gave the boy a glare, the theif. "Hey, aren't you the guy that wanted in Kupa Keep?" Stan said. But he gave Stan a flip.

"I don't care who you are, but I want that boy back." The theif pointed his finger at Tweek.

"Back? What's he talking about?" Stan thought, pulling Tweek closer to him.

While Clyde was kept talking to the red-headed prince, Kyle put his focus more to the theif. He polietly asked Clyde, "Do I know him somewhere?" The brunette shook his head, "Nah, Craig is the type of person that is kinda anti social."

The two princes realize that both of the black haired didn't get along after they were just about to punch each other, so they walked to their own boy.

"Hey, Craig... man, what the hell was that?"

"What were you thinking Stan?"

"But he-"

"Shut it."

Craig shook his head, "Tweek is mine! And he have him." Craig grew furious as he look at Stan.

"You better give him back!" The theif shouted at the warrior. However Tweek stood up for Stan, "No! I don't want to go back with you!"

Clyde noticed that Craig clench his fist so tightly until he could see the veins. Jimmy, who sit there quietly with a pop corn on his hand with a 3D glasses on his eyes finally joined the conversation. "S-Stan saved him f-from Jason..."

"Stan? Stan Marsh?" Craig gave Stan a confuse look, " You're the guy?" Stan only could give him a small nod.

Craig pinched the bridge of his nose, "Tweeker, don't you know who he is? He betrayed Kupa Keep. " Craig said it in a soft tone, but Tweek still refuse, "And so do you! And you left me..."

For some reason, Stan and Kyle felt sad for both of the humans. Even though they didn't know what's happen between them.

"Tweeker, it's not like that-" Craig try coaxed the twitchy boy by giving him a hug, but Tweek slapped his hand away.

"No, don't call me that." Tweek's eyes become teary, he surely didn't want to remembered it. Kyle walked towards the blonde and gave a pat on the back.

Craig thought maybe there's hope, "High Elf Prince, please... you have got to give him back to me." Craig begged, he crawled towards the prince and reached his hand. "Please... I'll pay as much as-"

Craig was cut in as Tweek pushed him, "DON'T YOU GET IT! I'M NOT A DUMMY!" Tweek finally snapped. They could heard that the twitchy boy growl under his breath.

The other prince went the help his body guard, "Craig, let Tweek go for now..." Clyde put his hand in front of Craig, and the raven boy reached it. As they stood up, Stan got a feeling that Craig gave him a glare, a deadly one.

"I must no Craig, Stan saved him from Jason and he love to stay here." Kyle gave Craig the answer, which leave him to only nod.

"Fine." Craig turn his head and his cape give a simple 'whoosh'.

As both of the boys went away, "I guess the practice is dismiss." Kyle said, just about to walked away, Stan pull one of his arm.

Kyle turn his head around and waiting for the answer, "Dude, come on... Picnic?" Stan rose his eyebrows and give him a smirk. "Y-y-yeah, it's n-not easy y-ya know?" Jimmy grab the other arm. And Tweek push Kyle slowly towards the basket.

"T-thank you for d-defending me..." Tweek whisper softly to Kyle.

The prince just smile, and pat the taller twitch, "There, there... you're one of us now."

* * *

**I have to end it here, sorry if its shorter than the rest chapter. It's really hard for me to write with my current situation. I hope you guys could understand me and I hope you do.**

**Leave please a review, its help me a lot... And I'll see you guys on the next chapter.**

**-kizi1999**


	7. Story of Friendship and Betrayal

**Hey, hey, hey! I'm back... So, I kinda sorry that it took me a long months to update it. I'll face my final exam on 12th Oct and 10th Oct is my birthday! Yay me, anyway... I'm telling about thus because on my birthday, it could be my last day to update some fics. **

**But that's okay, because on 24th or 22th I guess, my exam finally over! And I can update my fics whenever I want! **

**So, happy reading guys!**

* * *

Meanwhile in Kupa Keep, "Butters, how's life?" Prince Kenny approached his small paladin with a smile.

"O-oh hey Prince Kenneth! I ur... just carrying these books!" Butters spun around as he heard the prince's voice, which cause one of the books to fell. Kenny kneel down and pick up the book. "Careful Butters."

Butters smiled, "Well, thank you Prince Kenneth." Kenny pinched the paladin's nose, "K-Kenneth!" Butters whimped a bit.

"For the last time, call me Kenny." The prince gave a small chuckle. Butters could puffed his cheeks, "Well at least you could let go of my nose."

Kenny finally laughed, "Haha, sure princess." He said as he let it go.

The blonde prince couldn't stop noticing that the paladin was blushing, "K-Kenny, you know that I'm a boy!" Butters said as he continued to walk. Kenny shrugged, "I know princess."

"Stop that Kenny..." Butters sighed, he may look like he's tired of it, but actually likes it.

Their moments were interrupted by a certain fatass. "BUTTERS! YOU ASSHOLE, WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

Eric stomped closer to Butters and grabbed his collar, causing Butters to let the books falls on the ground. "A-ah! E-Eric! The books that you want-"

"LOOK PAL!" Eric pulled he collar even harder, "I don't need it anymore, but I need you for something."

Kenny sighed at the back, "Could you at least let him go Cartman." He walked closer to Butters and slapped Eric's hand. "Ouch!" Eric cried.

"Ow, ow, look Prince! I need him to take your revenge on the elves." Eric rubbed his hand, which have red marks on it.

"I'm sorry, what?" Kenny spun around and gave Eric a confused look. "Look, I know that they killed my sister. But I know that this is not she wanted."

Eric pats Kenny's back, "My Prince, can't you see... She don't deserve to die, am I right?" He gave the prince a sinster smile. "Don't you ever think why they did it in the first place?"

Kenny only could stay quiet, he kept thinking about his little sister Karen. She's sweet and kind, always trying to be his knight. Only one day, she was murdered in her slumber.

The prince could remember every detail that the killer left, Karen's eyes were wide open, her mouth seems like her soul have been sucked out. The hands, foot, they were stuck on the bed with knives.

"Urgh, fine! Do whatever you want Cartman!" Kenny stomped away. As the prince walked away, Butters tried to stop him, but he knew the best to leave Kenny alone.

"E-Eric, it's not nice to say that to Ken..." Butters stuttered. Eric rolled his eyes, "Chillax, and what's with the nickname?"

"It's nothing! Really!" Butters nervously laughed as Eric dragged him away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the elves were having a pinic.

"Man! What's up with Craig? Such an asshole!" Stan took a bite of his apple pie. "You know him right Tweek?" Stan asked the blonde.

Tweek let go a sigh, "Y-yea... I d-DO know him..." he said, looking at his laps.

"Care to tell us what's happened?" Jimmy asked wothout stuttering. Kyle shook his head, "You don't have to Tweek, I know it's personal." Kyle said in a louder tone when the part of 'personal' to inform Jimmy about it.

Jimmy could give the prince a shrug.

"I-I'm s-so sorry Tweek." Jimmy pat the smaller boy, Tweek gave a nod.

"Come on guys, let's eat already!" Stan groan, he knew that Kyle and Tweek were barely touched their food.

X~x~X

As the pinic finally over, Kyle went into his garden. The House Garden of flowers.

"Good to see them grew well." Kyle poured the water out from his sliver coloured watering can to his roses.

He kept humming as he gave the flowers se water, it was calming for him.

"There, all done." Kyle stopped, looking at his flowers. Their petals was wet, the dots of water were refracting the light of the sun rays.

He was proud of his flower, "Mew?" Kiki rubbed itself against Kyle's red cloak."Kiki? How did you get here?" Kyle asked the cat as he pick it up.

"I-I'm sorry to ACK d-distrub!"

Kyle knew the owner of the stutters, as he spun around, he was right. It was Tweek Tweak.

The elf prince places the cat onto the ground, "Why Tweek? Do you need any of my help?" He questioned, but Tweek shook his head quickly as Kyle finished.

Tweek was fiddling his thumbs and looking at the ground. "You really need to stop that..." Kyle said, making Tweek look at him. "Huh?"

Kyle walked closer to him and placed his hands onto Tweek's. "You need to look at the person into their eyes as you were talking to them."

**"It will make you look weak."**

When Kyle finished, he noticed that Tweek had a frown on his face. "O-oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Tweek."

"N-no, you're r-right. I-I am w-weak..." Tweek said, his eyes were teary. Kyle know for sure that he didn't want to see anybody cry, especially if it's your fault.

"I-I wanted t-to URGH! Tell y-you something..."

* * *

Eight years ago,

A little blonde boy was playing by himself at a lake.

Why is he alone? Because no one wants a twitchy, paranoid, crazy friend... Like me.

I was looking at the fishes, they were happily swimming with their friends and it makes me happy. Don't ask why, I was happy to see others happy, smiling and laughing.

But not all kind of smile and laugh.

"GAH-!" I yelped as someone pushed me into the lake. The laughter filled my mind, they were laughing at me.

And I hate that kind of laugh.

"Ahaha that freak! Serve him right!" One of the boy with black hair laughed. His friend gave him a sinister smile. "That was priceless! Look at him!"

I hate that kind of smile too.

But did I tell you that I didn't know how to swim at that time?

I was gasping for air! I kept my head upwards, looking to the sky. My hands, reaching for the sun.

I still heard the boys were laughing. Do they really want me to die? What have I done to them? I even barely went to the town, revealing my crazy hair. I even barely talked to other kids!

Should I call for help? No, it is useless. Who would help a freak like me, Tweek.

Except for them.

**my very first friends, best friends.**

"Leave him alone!" I heard a voice, a loud one... I heard no voices then, but I still holding the air that still contain inside of me.

"Dude, Craig! Save the kid!" Another voice said, he must be referring 'the kid' me.

My vision become blurry, my eyes were tired, and I can't feel anything. Not long after, I heard a splash. It became closer and closer as my eyes began to fall.

As I closed my eyes, I as rise! By someone!

I let my coughs out, a few actually. "Are you okay?" A monotone voiced boy asked.

But I didn't asnwered, look at him! Just look at him! But I was so afraid to open my eyes. Oh, what a shame.

"Tweek? Can you hear me?" He asked again, but this time, he said it. My name...

Slowly, I open my eyes. The first thing I was his grey (or blue, you're the one who reading it.) eyes. It was pretty, honestly!

The boy look at me, "Thank god you're up." He held me closer, carrying me like a princess.

He walked out of the water and I saw the two boys running away from a dark skin boy and a brown haired boy.

"Yeah! You better run whimpy!" The brown haired boy said, as he spun around towards us. I saw his horns. And I know him...

He is the prince of cyclops, Clyde Donovan. I heard that his father was rich while his mother was furious, even at him. However, he born with two eyes. Not one.

"Is he okay? Poor thing..." Clyde said in concerned. "Luckily that you saw him Craig." The darker skin tone boy said.

He look at me and smiled warmly, "That's okay Tweek. We won't treat you like... a... negative stuff." He said.

"That's not helping Token." Clyde said, gave Token... I guess, a weird look.

As Craig placed me down on a random bench, I look at them. "Y-you know ACK! M-me!?" That's the first thing I said, great job Tweek.

Token look at me, then to the boys. "Well, yeah! How can I didn't know you from the-"

"You better shut it Token." Craig cut in. I can see his point.

They must known me from other kids, saying that I was crazy or a freak... I know what they want.

I sighed, "So w-what? Y-you wan-wanted me t-to be your s-slave?" I said, kinda knew what's going to happen next. They will give me this sinster smile and bully me for weeks. Or years!? Oh god! Help me!

However, they (except Craig) bust out a laughter... A happy one.

"What are you talking about?" Clyde said, wiping his tears from his crazy laughter away. "We want you hang out with us Tweek!"

What? I gave them a confused look, "Hang out w-with me? I-I didn't n-need your-" I was cut by Clyde's back pat. It was a strong pat.

"Are you kidding me? Token and Craig always tell me about you bro!" He smiled, "They said that you saw gnomes stealing underwears once and it's fucking awesome!"

They do think like that? "Craig saw you, sitting alone at lake every Thursday and three in the evening." Clyde told me more about Token and Craig rasearches.

He probably couldn't do it since he is a prince. "I only doing it because Clyde said so." Craig told me, he want me to think that he is not a stalker I guess.

"I guess it's true that they said you have fluffy hair." Clyde said as he rest his chin on my head. I'm sure I was blushing since no one have ever done that to me before.

Token kneel down in front of me, "So, do want to be our friends?" He smiled. I only could nod, I was so nervous to say anything.

"D'aw, isn't he's the cutest? Right Craig?" Clyde hugged me, tightly. Craig walked towards me and placed his cape to cover my wet body. "I-I guess..." He blushed as he said it, and I was blushing too.

And since that faithful day, we grew up together. Clyde might be the one who made us laugh, Token is the one who scold us if we did something wrong, Craig will be the one who protecting us. And me? They said that I was the one who made this friendship grew even more. I love it...

We would play together, having stargazing every friday nights. I miss that old days. Until we were twelve.

Clyde barely hanging out with us since the queen of cyclops died. He said he was okay, but we know it's not. Even worse, Token... he... had to tell us something.

"G-Guys, I might not coming back." He said. We were at the lake, were they were met me for the first time.

"W-what do you mean?" Craig questioned, Token showed us a piece of letter. It said that they need Token, the black smith for he army. We look at him, his eyes were teary and red. We knew what's going to happen. It was the last hug from him to us.

A year have passed, we didn't hear anything from the army. The soilders were back, but not Token. We also heard that Token's family had to pay debts. It need a lot of money, gold coins.

We learnt that he need it to pay it, guess he never make it.

What do Token deserve to do this!? He just twelve! Why the world is unfair...

One day, Craig came to my house. He said that he will be leaving for a week to make some money for Token's sake. Craig also told me that I will be the one who is responsible for the debt while he's gone.

To be honest, I didn't want to do it alone. But they were my friends, not to mention my first best friends.

So I agreed.

While Craig was gone, Jason kept coming to my house and asked about the money. I said to him to wait for a week until Craig was back to Kupa Keep.

Craig is making some money, I'm making some money too. I worked for several jobs to help him. A scroll boy, a babbsitter, barista! Almost everything! But I realized, he didn't came back.

A week have passed, Craig didn't make it. He's not home, not in Kupa Keep.

I make the some money, but it didn't enough. Jason knocked on my door, louder than ever.

"Time's up scumbag! Open the door!" He yelled at me. I openes it slowly and show him the money. Guess what's happen next? The laughter and the smile that I hate were coming back. Since that unfaithful day, I became a slave.

I can't have a simple happiness. I will forget what have happen to me once before I met them, history repeats itself.

The worst part is that my friend, Craig tucker, betreyed me.

* * *

Tweek smiled as he finished, his eyes were red. He was crying as he remembered the story.

Kyle look at him with a tearful eyes. He didn't expect that the truth can be this hurtful, "I-I didn't know what to say Tweek..." Kyle said in a soft tone.

Tweek just shook his head, wiping away his tears. "T-That's okay Prince Kyle..."

As he done wiping it off, Tweek found himself was being hugged by the prince. "I-I'm so glad that y-you're here now Tweek. I really do."

The blonde was stuttering as he wanted to say something but he just hugged back the prince amd cried even more.

"Y-you're n-not weak Tweek! You were so brave to tell me y-your story, to change your anger into sadness." Kyle paused and look at Tweek, "We are your friends now... and I won't betray you."

From the another side of the door, Jimmy and Stan held a box of tissues. A few balls of tissue papers filled up the hallway.

* * *

**Yes! Finally done with this chapter! Trust me, I was planning to update this fic looooong time ago. But i didn't have the time. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave a review for me to read and I'll see you on the next chapter.**

**-kizi1999**


	8. Thief's Tale

**HOLY SHIT THIS STORY IS NOT DEAD! Aaah... Actually I've been study for this year cuz it's going to be my fial year as a highschool student! Ya know what's that mean, exam... Fuck. **

**But I'll make it quick, not sure if people would still remember this fic but have a happy readings guys!**

* * *

"I'm home!" The thief said as he entered the castle. A few cyclop guards were watching him, but he didn't mind it at all. Craig knew that a human in the kingdom of cylops is pretty fucked up.

Suddenly, Craig heard a loud footsteps that came from the upstairs. "3...2...1..." The thief started to count, and then...

"WWAA-!" *BOOSH*

A young cylops fall in front of the raven haired boy as he trips on the last step of the stairs. "Geez Clyde, didn't I warn you before about the stairs?" Craig pulled Clyde's arms gently, "Yeah, a thousand times." Clyde stopped talking and ended it with a laugh.

Craig shook his head, he couldn't believe that this young cyclop is going to be a ruler of this kingdom one day. Before Craig took another step, "Hey Craig..." Clyde said it in a soft tone, then he continue, "Why won't you tell him the truth?" The king asked, leaving Craig to kept quiet.

"Okay, okay... I'll leave you alone with your monolouge." Clyde step away from the thief. Craig was lazy to talk to anyone right now. Honestly, he wanted to talk with Tweek. "Tsk." Craig clicked his tongue before he went upstairs.

The raven haired teenager slammed his door and locked it. Craig let go a groan as he laid down on the bed.

He look at the ceiling, it was filled with starpiece. Starpieces are actually a glowing rock that can be found in Larion, the land of elves. "Tweek sure loves starpiece..." Craig thought, amazed the beauty of the rocks that covered up his room.

"Damn it! I shouldn't known..."

* * *

"T-Token... isn't coming back?" I look at the raven, and took a look at the letter again. "N-no... It can't be- H-he's not dead, right!?" I stuttered, the letter was the list of the people who survived during the war.

When the raven flew away, I lost my balance and didn't have the strenght to stand. "Shit! Token is a strong person! If he's dead, why the armry didn't tell us anything..."

"Wait... How would Tweek react to this?" I stopped thinking about myself and put the focus on one of my best friend or should I say, love interest.

After asking permisson from my guardian to play outside, a knock can be heard from the inside. "Craig! Open up!" It was Clyde. "D-did y-y-you heard about Token..." The prince questioned me, stuttering too.

With a heavy heart, I nod his head slowly. But, only brings more tears in Clyde's eyes. "I-I don't want hi-him to died..." Clyde whimpered and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Y-YOU GUYS!" A loud voice said, we both knew it was belong to the twitchy blonde. While Clyde was still crying over his friend, Tweek ran towards us and not surprisingly that he cried too. "T-Token- ACK! He-.."

I look at him and placed my hand gently on Tweek's head. "I-.. We know.." I said. I could feel a small tear was flowing down on my cheek. And it make Tweek wanted to cry even harder. "Waaaa-" We went back to their home after my guardian coaxed them. Even though they said they were fine, but we knew it was a lie.

However, I couldn't sleep at that night. It seem like Clyde didn't know that Token's parents were on debt. Should I tell him? But I didn't want to bother him or asking him for money.

With a heavy heart, I knew that I have the leave Kupa Keep... That one unfaithful day...

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Y-yes?" Tweek opened his door, but he was surprised to see me. "C-craig!? Is ther-ACK- there something bot-bothering you?" He asked me innocently. Please stop it Tweek, it make me even harder to leave you behind.

"May I come in?" I asked him polietly. He quickly nod his head, heh... Guess that he didn't want me to wait so long.

As an orphan, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak always look out for me too. I guess that didn't need to worried about Tweek after all. After I told him that I won't be here for maybe a week, I noticed that the blonde had a frown on his face. However, he said that I can go...

Before I went away, we met up at Stark Lake. This lake stand in the middle between the humans, the elves, the pirates, cyclops and more.

Heh, I remember that I sneak into the kingdom of elves to pick a starpiece. Tweek was so worried about it.

"C-Craig! W-what are you doing!?" Tweek whispered as I chop down the hedge of roses, which separates the land of humans and elves. "Chill down Tweek, I'm going to get you something..." I answered and went deeper into the hedge.

He kept blurted out something as he was panicked. I really don't mind the thorns, some of them would leave a mark.

As I finally arrived at the end of the hedges, I better took a peek out to look around. "Seems like everything is clear." I thought before he fully get out from the roses.

Just a few steps later, there's a bright, shiny rock near to the lake. "Jackpot."

Better walk slowly so that it work distract anyone. Easy, easy... got it! I don't get it why Tweek loves it, but I could at least appriciate the beauty of it. The rock wasn't that big though, it's simple and boring.

I walked out of the hedges, and he was waiting for me. "C-Craig! Are- are you GAH! Alright?" Tweek quickly ran towards me and held my hands.

When his hands touches mine, I could feel my heart beat faster. It's hurt my chest, but I like it.

He look at me with the puppy's eyes, he also placed my hand on his cheek. "Craig... Please answer me." He said and whimpered at the same time. And my heart just explode.

I know that Tweek is cute, but this is-... Adorable.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I answered him with my monotone voice, I hope it managed to keep my cool. The twitchy blonde look at me and smiled warmly, "Glad t-to hear that..." Tweek said.

I-I can't. He's too cute. "H-here..." I placed the starpiece on his hands, and I could see his smile. It's shows the hapiness that he deserved.

"Is t-this starpiece?" He paused, and then he look at me again. "T-Thank ACK! You! Thank you..." Tweek instantly gave me a hug. But when he realized that he was hugging me, Tweek quickly pull his arms away from me bashfully.

"S-sorry..." He smiled shyly, I wanted the hug to last for tonight... "Just take the starpiece as a gift from me before I go on the adventure." I said to the blonde, ruffling his soft hair.

Later that morning, I sneak out from the orphanage and went to Stark's Pond. The only place I could think of is the kingdom of cyclops.

If I went to Larion, I would be a dead meat. Pirates? I promised Tweek that I will be back a week later... And pirates love to travel a lot. Kingdom of fairies- Just no.

When I have arrived at the castle, quietly I sneak into it.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

I knocked at this one particular door that have somw old drawings on it. "Coming!" A loud voice can be heard from the inside, I knew it was belong to Clyde.

As he opens the door, "Craig? What are you doing here?" He yawned, guess that he just woke up. "Look man, I really need to work here..." I said it with a serious tone.

It caught Clyde's attention too, gave me a stern look. "Huh? You do know that Cyclops don't appriciate other species than themselves..." Clyde explained even further, "They won't take you seriously."

"I know, I know... But the currency in this kingdom in higher than other places." I plead. He look at me with a soft smile. "Fine, just let me talk to my father." Clyde ended it with a grin. After had a discussion with the King, he let me to work in the castle as Clyde's personal servant. Lucky me that Clyde didn't treat me like one.

It was pleasant at first, but a few days later...

I was just finished company Clyde in the town. "Hey Craig! Could you wait outside? I want to buy some tacos." Clyde said it with full of excitement, "Don't worry, it's a take away." And with that, he went inside the store.

But not long after that, someone dragged me from behind and blindfolded me. I couldn't see anything, but they do pull me with some roughness.

It wasn't a long walk until they pull the blindfold, "Hey! What was that for!?" I growled at them. They're nothing but some cyclops alley gang. "Look here human, you don't belong here!" One of them roared at me. "GO BACK TO YOUR OWN PLACE KID!"

The adult cyclop kicked me at my stomach. I couldn't think much except to stay quiet. "Huh? You're a retard too? Not surprise for a human..." Another cyclop said. He quickly grabbed me and pinning me on the wall.

It turned out bad, they stabbed me with their horns on my back. The pain as it was a razor ice went through my body...

I feel disgusted about myself to come here.

"HEY! STOP HURTING HIM!" That voice! It was Clyde... Urgh, my head. I couldn't see a shit.

"CRAIG! C-Craig.." He sounded like he was vading away too. Then, my eyes became heavier and heavier until I shut it.

X~x~X

Damn it... I feel so tired. With the slow movement of my body, I open my eyes. It seem like I'm at my room. Well, course in the castle.

I look at the door as I heard footsteps, it's a small one so it must be the prince. As Cylde open my bedroom door and saw me, he gasped. "Hey..." I smiled at him.

"CRAIGY-POO!" The youg cyclop jumped onto me and hugged me tightly, "I thought you're a goner!" He cried on my shoulder like he used to.

I just sighed and pat his head, "Dude, come on..." Honestly, I was smiling. I'm pretty glad that I have a good friend like Clyde... And even Token and Tweek.

Wait... Tweek! What's time is it? And why Clyde thought that I'm a goner!?

"Clyde!" I called his name. He quickly pull his head away and look at me, then I asked him. "How long have I been passed out?"

After asking the prince, he kept quiet for a while and tried to avoid making eye contact with me. "Clyde?" I called his name again. When he looked at me, it seems like he was worried.

"About two months..." Clyde finally answered and I'm shocked. My jaws dropped, "T-that long!? Oh go-god, I need to see Tweek!" I quickly jumped out the bed, but the pain still sting my back. "Craig!" Clyde quickly ran beside me. "There's no use, I went to his house. But the house was burnt down..." he explained.

I could tell that he's telling the truth. But, burnt down? "I tried to find Tweek and his parents, but no one knows." The cyclop explained even further, "I'm sorry..." He ended it.

I-I'm... speechless... Is Tweek is dead? Like Token? But the most importantly-

It's all my fault... I should've bring him here with me! I should tell Clyde the truth from the begining!

"C-Craig? I'm sorry..." Clyde whimpered, "Don't cry..." He hugged me tightly, I don't even noticed that I cried... Then, I burst out my tears.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!"

"HE'S DEAD!"

I kept saying those words over and over again. "S-Stop it Craig... You're making me cry again..." Clyde cried along with me.

The night was filled with sadness. I promised the prince that I will protect him, but he- "I found this though, I think it's belong to Tweek..." The brunette pull my hand and placed it. The starpiece...

* * *

Meanwhile at Kupa Keep...

"H-hey Prince Kenneth!" The smaller blonde called his prince, fasten his steps approaching Kenny. "Oh, Butters! Where have you been?" The prince asked since Butter had a few cuts and bruise on his skin. "Are you okay?" Kenny asked the paladin in concern.

Butters nodded, "Well, I'm okay I guess..." he smiled weakly. Even though he answered the prince, Kenny wasn't sastified. "What did Cartman asked you to do?" He questioned the paladin.

"Um... Er-" As Butters stuttered, the wizard king found him. "BUTTERS! There you are! Man, you're good at-" Cartman stopped as he saw Kenny.

"Why Prince Kenny, hope you don't mind I borrow Butters again." Cartman said and pulled Butters's arm closer to him. Boy, Kenny didn't gave him a chance. "No." Kenny said it with a sinster smile at the end.

Cartman wanted to question the prince, but he knew he wouldn't have a chance to win. "Fine... Go 'play' with him homo.." Cartman rolled his eyes before he went away from them.

As the wizard finally gone from their sight, Butters look at the prince. "Geez, thanks Prince Kenny... Boy, it was sure tiring to work with him.." He thanked Kenny. "Don't mention it my princess." Kenny smiled charmingly, making Butters blushed.

"Come on, let me fix you up." Kenny placed his arm around Butters's shoulder. He really cared about the kid, however, "I wonder what Cartman's plan is?"

* * *

**That's it for now, hope you guys enjoyed it! I think this is the longest chapter so far. And I'll see you on the next chapter**

**-Kizi1999**


End file.
